


Conflict in you

by not_your_senate, u_gryffindork



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_senate/pseuds/not_your_senate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_gryffindork/pseuds/u_gryffindork
Summary: События разворачиваются спустя год после VIII эпизода.Рей и Кайло Рен страдают от постоянных форсбондов и ничего не пытаются с этим сделать. Рей колеблется между светом и тьмой.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на истинную девятку и жалкие попытки переписать канон.  
> Коллаж к работе: https://wampi.ru/image/R5CaOTx

Люк говорил ей, что Сила — это то, что есть в каждом из нас, в том, что нас окружает и в том, во что мы верим. «Доверься Силе, она укажет тебе верный путь». В прошлом, когда Рей и не подозревала, что Сила течет в ней и во всем живом и неживом, она все же чувствовала, что это приведет ее к чему-то важному и даже под предлогом смерти не позволит ей потерять ориентир во тьме.  
Каждую ночь звездное небо навевало ей воспоминание о том дне, когда родители покинули ее. Шум их звездолета до сих пор снится ей в кошмарах. Она даже сейчас помнит ощущение, как Платт держал ее за руку, не позволяя вырваться, ту жуткую удушающую жару и непривычный для ребенка запах ржавого метала и машинного масла.  
Странный шум разбудил ее. Рей резко села на жесткой постели. Глаза тяжело привыкали к темноте ее скромного убежища. Рей вышла из укрытия, набросив на себя старую накидку, пытаясь укрыться от пустынного ветра. На удивление в глаза ей ударил яркий солнечный свет. Рей прошла немного вперед, обернулась, но не увидела ничего, что могло бы издать какой-либо подозрительный звук. Перед ней простиралась лишь бесконечная безжизненная пустыня, которая одним своим видом грозила чужакам мучительной смертью. Вдруг знакомое ощущение охватило ее. Она направилась к искре света, приближающейся к ней со стороны необъятного горизонта. Рей увидела нескольких человек: двое мужчин, один из которых показался ей безобразным настолько, что на него невозможно было смотреть, женщина с ребенком и парочка родианцев на спидерах. Девушка подошла поближе, пытаясь рассмотреть незнакомцев.  
В одном из мужчин, в самом уродливом, она узнала более молодую версию Ункара Платта, лицо другого она не могла рассмотреть, как и лицо женщины — черты постоянно расплывались перед глазами. Маленькая девочка, которая держалась за платье женщины, была до смерти напугана и заливалась слезами. Женщина, ее мать, с очень потерянным взглядом пыталась вырвать подол платья из рук ребенка, но цепкие пальчики плотно вцепились в ткань. Ункар Платт протянул мерзкие толстые руки к маленькой девочке и резко вытащил ее из-за спины матери. Два голоса одновременно рассекли пространство безжизненного места: «Нет!». Голоса Рей и девочки, так похожей на нее, в унисон потребовали незнакомцев остановиться.  
Девушка побежала навстречу развернувшейся перед ее глазами сцены в надежде вырвать ребенка из лап бессердечных взрослых и убежать как можно дальше оттуда, скрыться в жарких песках Джакку и не позволить произойти тому, что когда-то произошло с ней. Чем быстрее она бежала, тем дальше становились фигуры на горизонте и тем меньше шансов было у нее добежать до них. Чьи-то невидимые руки неожиданно схватили Рей за плечи и потащили куда-то из личного ада.  
Странный шум разбудил ее. Рей резко села на жесткой постели. Глаза тяжело привыкали к темноте ее скромного убежища. Девушка испуганно начала озираться и с облегчением вздохнула, когда поняла, что пески Джакку находятся за миллион парсеков от нее.  
Как всегда он сидел напротив Рей, взгляд был абсолютно не читаем. С тех пор, как она закрыла перед его носом шлюзы Сокола, Рей не могла понять, о чем он думает. И тот взгляд, полный отчаянной надежды, был последней живой эмоцией, которую она видела на его мрачном лице. Девушка повернула голову в сторону стола, на котором лежали злополучные обломки меча Люка Скайуокера, и тяжело вздохнула. За этот тяжелый год они не сказали друг другу ни слова, по большей части она сама не хотела начинать разговор. Какова была причина его угрюмого молчания — джедай понятия и не имела, но сейчас ее это стало порядком раздражать.  
— Мне надоело видеть тебя каждое утро, — сказала Рей, поворачиваясь к неподвижно сидящей фигуре слева. Возможно, она немного лукавила, но девушке захотелось просто хоть что-нибудь ему сказать. Каждый день встречаясь с ним во время очередного форсбонда, оба продолжали заниматься своими делами, полностью игнорируя друг друга. Однако присутствие Кайло ее совсем не тяготило, наоборот, ощущение абсолютного спокойствия было необъяснимо в данной ситуации. И лишь постоянное молчание, виной которому по больше части была сама Рей, перекрывало все хорошее, что создавала эта связь между ними. Девушка была слишком зла на него за то, что слова, сказанные им на Превосходстве, возможно, были правдой, а все, что казалось ей самым светлым в этой бесконечной галактике, было не таким уж и радужным. Слова Люка снова всплыли в дальних уголках ее памяти: «Нет страстей — есть ясность мыслей». Понимая, что злиться — не удел джедаев, она хранила в себе этот комок беспокойства и сейчас настал тот момент, когда она больше не могла это терпеть.  
Кайло ничего не ответил. Он тоже посмотрел на разбитый меч, как-то отстраненно, своим теперь излюбленным способом смотреть на мир. Затем перевел взгляд на нее, устало облокотился на стену и пристально вглядывался Рей в глаза.  
— Так не смотри на меня, — спокойно ответил он.  
— Ты занимаешь слишком много места, и тебя трудно не заметить, — таким же ровным голосом сказала девушка.  
— Весь год тебе это отлично удавалось, — мужчина перевел взгляд на меч, встал, чем немного напугал Рей, и шагнул в сторону несчастного оружия. Рука в перчатке потянулась к тому, что раньше было рукоятью. Кайло начал перебирать металлические обломки, и что-то в его действиях так задело Рей, что все положительные ощущения от его присутствия резко испарились. Паника из-за того, что он ее не проигнорировал, заставила девушку идти в наступление и она решила бросить ему в спину откровенно несправедливую гадость, что было со стороны Рей очень не по-джедайски:  
— Как низко ты пал — копаешься в мусоре.  
— Пытаюсь понять своих врагов… Ты же привыкла копаться в хламе. И если для тебя этот меч ничто, то добро пожаловать на темную сторону, мусорщица — необычно длинной фразой ответил Кайло, язвительно ухмыльнувшись.  
Не так она хотела начать этот разговор. Ехидство, ощущаемое в воздухе, повлияло на нее в очень неожиданном ключе. Несмотря на то, что она безумно дорожила даже этими обломками и когда-нибудь надеялась починить меч, принадлежавший когда-то Люку, а до этого его отцу, она так хотела задеть Рена за живое, что в этот момент остатки здравого смысла отошли на второй план:  
— Все, что принадлежит Энакину Скайуокеру — ничто. И ты — ничто. И эта связь — ничто.  
— Лицемерная дрянь, — зашипел мужчина сквозь зубы и схватил первое, что попалось под руку, чем оказался синий кайберкристалл. Вещь метко полетела прямо в голову Рей, и она не успела увернуться.  
Странный шум разбудил ее. Рей резко села на жесткой постели. Глаза тяжело привыкали к темноте ее скромного убежища. Девушка испуганно начала озираться и с облегчением вздохнула. Она с удивлением осознала, что Сила свела их во сне впервые. Что-то теплое начало стекать по правой стороне лица. Рей прикоснулась ко лбу и с холодным равнодушием взглянула на окровавленные пальцы. Темно-красная жидкость будто загипнотизировала ее. Кайберкристалл, рассекший Рей лоб, мирно лежал на полу рядом с постелью.  
Последнее высказывание Кайло Рена никак ее не задело, и девушка с удовлетворением осознала, что вывела его хоть на какие-то эмоции. Но факт того, что он беспринципно швырнул в нее то, что они оба, Рей уверена, так искренне ценят, несказанно злил ее.  
— Рей! — знакомый громкий голос вывел ее из раздумий. Это Финн бесцеремонно ворвался к ней в комнату, — Рей! Просыпайся уже, ты видела вообще который час? — Парень резко остановился и с удивлением начал таращиться на ее лоб.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить. Что тебе нужно? — С тяжелым вздохом она встала с постели, пульсация в голове мешала ей сосредоточиться на словах друга. Рей срочно надо было принять обезболивающее.  
— Давай обработаем. Сейчас вернусь с медикаментами. — Финн обеспокоенно оглядел бледную подругу и спешно удалился в медотсек.  
— Сарлакк тебя подери, Кайло Рен. Молись, чтобы у меня не осталось шрама. — Девушка еще раз прикоснулась к кровоточащей ссадине и злобно прищурилась своему отражению в зеркале.  
Ей искренне было плевать на свои шрамы, у Рей и так их было полно. Но рана, оставленная Кайло, была сродни отмщению за клеймо, которое на его лице оставила Рей. Ее джедайское нутро противилось этому, ведь с каждой негативной эмоцией оставалось все меньше шансов вернуть Бена Соло, а девушка с ужасом понимала, что ее саму поглощала тьма.


	2. Chapter 2

— Во внешнем кольце нашли кучку ничтожных предателей, последователей Сопротивления. Я приказал незамедлительно взять их под стражу. Скоро пленники прибудут на Добивающий. Прикажете сразу их казнить или устроить допрос?  
Рыжий ублюдок стоял прямо напротив Кайло с привычно высокомерным выражением на его самодовольной роже. Постоянные воодушевленные речи о величии Первого Ордена и о всяких политических и стратегических планах безумно раздражали Верховного лидера. Такая целеустремленность и преданность своему делу невероятно удивляли и восхищали Кайло, но он никогда не произнесет этого вслух перед напыщенным бессердечным генералом, который никогда не сможет понять, что у каждого существа во вселенной могут быть чувства. Единственное живое существо, достойное его любви была Миллисент — его кошка, такая же рыжая, как и ее хозяин. Со стороны Кайло отвлекаться на свои переживания было крайне эгоистично, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать и был до безумия зол, что никто вокруг не понимает его, хотя ему и было плевать на мнение окружающих. Еще и эта наглая девка-джедай выбила его из колеи своими уничижительными высказываниями в сторону наследия его семьи. В то же время, он не хотел признаваться в этом даже самому себе, слова о том, что их связь была ничем, задели его сильнее всего. Спустя год после игр в молчанку она зачем-то соизволила первой начать разговор, да еще и в таком тоне, будто он виноват в том, что ему приходится постоянно тереться возле нее. Может быть он тоже не хочет ее видеть! И сейчас он всеми фибрами души желал, чтобы тот кайберкристалл рассек ее симпатичное личико.  
— Верховный лидер! Верховный лидер! Рен! На данный момент перед нами стоят невероятно сложные задачи и отвлекаться на проблемы всякого джедайского отродья нужно только в свободное время! — Хакс склонился над бумагами, оперевшись на стол, таким образом возвышаясь над задумчиво сидящим Верховным лидером. Он часто замечал, как гребаный Кайло Рен, которого он люто ненавидел просто за то, что тот существует, витал в облаках, когда он пытался донести до него критически важную по его мнению информацию. Вероятно, слова о джедайском отродье были лишними, потому что в мгновение генерал оказался прижат к стене абсолютно неспособный вдохнуть ни капли воздуха.  
— Здесь я буду решать, когда мне отвлекаться. Ваша задача, генерал, следить, чтобы мои приказы выполнялись и всякое отребье не нарушало законов Первого Ордена, — Кайло смотрел на придушенного генерала с яростью, способной испепелить тысячи планет.  
В этот момент звуки окружающей действительности превратились в глухой гул и Кайло резко отпустил генерала.  
— Пошел вон, — мужчина посмотрел на своего подчиненного, который с тяжелым стуком свалился на пол. Хакс встал, будто ничего не было и хриплым злым голосом произнес: «Так точно, Верховный лидер,» и сию минуту удалился из каюты главнокомандующего.  
— Ты, как всегда, невовремя, — Кайло медленно повернул голову в сторону нежданной гостьи, которая склонилась над чем-то, делая вид, что его не существует, — Что ты делаешь? Очередная ничтожная попытка починить тот мусор, который я считаю фамильным мечом?  
Заметив, что девушка не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжая копаться в металле, Рен к своему удивлению, испытал некое разочарование от ее невыносимого молчания. Резкая смена от тишины к перепалке, а затем возврат к первоначальному состоянию их отношений, выражающийся в полном игнорировании, привнесла к его чувствам гамму абсолютно новых эмоций. Он очень хотел снова вывести Рей на разговор, но у него отлично получалось только выводить ее из равновесия.  
— Оставь это. Ты ничтожный джедай, — выпалил Рен, почему-то сразу же пожалев о своих словах.  
Рей резко подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на него удивительно ясным и в то же время ядовитым взглядом. Тогда Кайло и увидел багровый рубец на правой стороне ее бледного лица.  
— Тебе идет.  
Девушка непонимающе выгнула бровь.  
— Что? — тихо произнесла она.  
— Шрам на твоем лице. Почти такой же, что ты оставила мне, — Кайло медленно провел указательным пальцем по контуру своего шрама.  
Рей горько усмехнулась и продолжила заниматься своими делами.  
— Не отвлекай меня, — девушка устало вздохнула и резко повернула голову вправо, словно отозвавшись на чей-то вопрос, — Нет, ничего, мысли вслух.  
— Этот предатель все еще жив? — спросил Кайло с какой-то надеждой в голосе, желая FN2187 смерти от его собственного светового меча, — Передавай ему привет, — язвительно процедил сквозь зубы Рен, в полной уверенности, что рядом с Рей мог постоянно находиться именно он. За год их обоюдного молчания Кайло незаметно для самого себя прислушивался к ее разговорам, и не нужно быть чувствительным к Силе, чтобы знать — предатель постоянно был с ней, говорил с ней, прикасался к ней. Тот форсбонд во сне был единственным случаем, когда Кайло смог увидеть окружение Рей. Он так обрадовался этому факту, что неспособность лицезреть, что происходит вокруг нее сейчас, вернула его к жестокой реальности.  
Последнее, что увидел Рен, было ее измученное выражение лица, на котором красовалась оставленная им воспаленная рана, и он с иронией подумал, что эта метка олицетворяет то, что происходит в его душе. Чувство вины, ненависть к самому себе накрыли его с головой, словно песчаная буря Татуина.  
После смерти Сноука бразды правления Первым Орденом немедленно перешли к Кайло Рену. С титулом Верховного лидера жизнь Кайло не изменилась к лучшему. Он не мог продолжать жестокую политику бывшего Верховного лидера Сноука и понял, что Первый Орден нуждается в срочных изменениях. Если раньше для того, чтобы подчинить себе цивилизации, приходилось уничтожать целые системы, то сейчас Кайло Рен пришел к заключению, что легче договориться о мире, чем начинать новую войну. Печальный опыт системы Хосниан доказал ему, что тотальное уничтожение и насилие перестали приносить ему то удовольствие, что обещал ему Сноук.  
Те крохи дипломатии, которые он успел перенять от своей матери, генерала Леи Органы, выручали его в самые сложные моменты. Не признавая этого, он был благодарен этой женщине за поистине благородное воспитание. Как бы Кайло ни противился своему прошлому, оно настигало его, но при этом иногда давало не всегда гнилые плоды.

Кайло был уверен, что он и его Первый Орден объединит Галактику и сделает мир обычных существ лучше. Мелкие неприятности в лице Сопротивления и самой Рей досаждали ему настолько, что он часто не мог контролировать себя. Постоянные вспышки ярости и отвращение к самому себе съедали его изнутри. Непрекращающееся воздействие темной стороны давящей пеленой накрывало магистра Рена и заставляло отходить от личности мудрого, хладнокровного и расчетливого правителя, превращая того в хаотичный поток негативной энергии. Еще больше вспышек ярости и непрерывные смены поведения влияли на него в разы мощнее, чем когда он находился под крылом Сноука в упряжке цепных псов рыцарей Рен. Кайло стремился к миру в галактике. Первый Орден в его мировоззрении должен был стать подобием Галактической империи, но, как он позже понял, искусственный надуманный образ Дарта Вейдера и то, во что превратилась Империя, в итоге пострадали от своих же высокомерных амбиций и принесли всем только боль, страдания и полный упадок. Попытки превратить Первый Орден в новую Империю — дорога в никуда. Новая война принесет еще больше разрушений, еще больше крови, еще больше никому ненужных битв и еще больше жестокости. Теперь Верховный лидер был уверен, что должен найти собственный путь, создать мир, идеально соединяющий в себе элементы двух в чистом виде несовершенных систем — жесткость имперских устоев будет идти рука об руку с республиканской системой власти. Баланс во вселенной должен быть восстановлен. Свет и тьма, свобода и несвобода, любовь и ненависть.  
Что там Хакс говорил о пленниках? Крысы из Сопротивления вновь дали о себе знать. Верховный лидер решил, что пора выйти из вечных размышлений и заняться делом. Покинув каюту, мужчина тяжелым шагом направился на нижние ярусы, куда по идее уже должны были привезти мятежников. Штурмовики старались не попадаться ему на глаза, особенно когда он в таком скверном расположении духа. Навстречу ему вышел Рыцарь Рен Викрул. Выродок, каких поискать. Беспощадно убивая невинных существ, он все больше вбирал в себя темную сторону. Каждая бесценная жизнь, отобранная им, превращалась в пыль под его ногами.  
— Не понимаю, зачем возиться с этими тварями. Нужно было сразу пристрелить их на месте. Твоя политика миролюбия приведет нас к погибели, — Викрул сразу перешел в наступление, не видя смысла в обычных формальностях по типу приветствия. Ему, как и некоторым другим Рыцарям Рен, не нравилось, как обстоят дела в Первом Ордене под эгидой правления Кайло Рена — любимчика Сноука.  
— А я не понимаю, что ты здесь вообще забыл. Разве ты не должен сейчас патрулировать границы и наносить приятные визиты контрабандистам? — Кайло одарил его презрительным взглядом.  
— Такое ничтожное занятие пусть выполняют твои шавки-наемники. Я не был создан для таких пустяков. Где-то сейчас находится тот поганый джедай, что принес гибель нашему великому Верховному лидеру. Мы должны уничтожить джедайскую погань! Это наша первостепенная задача, — говоря эти слова, Викрул подошел вплотную к Кайло. От него исходил металлический запах крови и смерти.  
— Я. Твой. Верховный. Лидер, — Кайло Рен прошипел в ответ, пристально вглядываясь в бездушные разрезы глаз на маске Викрула, — Ты должен выполнять мои приказы, и ты будешь их выполнять, — магистр Рыцарей Рен сделал то, что обычно делают правители в случаях, требовавших полного повиновения, и воспользовался излюбленным приемом подавления воли. На Викрула обрушился гнет тьмы, исходивший от Верховного лидера. Рыцари Рен хуже поддавались воздействиям Силы, поэтому Кайло приходилось расходовать гораздо больше энергии.  
Викрул тяжело устоял на ногах и, повременив, молча направился в противоположном от Кайло направлении. Магистр Рен проводил его мрачным взглядом и продолжил свой путь к комнатам допроса. Приблизившись к ним, он натолкнулся на ответственного за эту операцию Хакса, который с вечно самодовольной физиономией проинформировал Кайло о том, что пойманные его людьми предатели находятся сейчас под стражей и ожидают допроса.  
— Кто это? — спросил Рен, подходя ближе к двери камеры.  
— Обычные щенки из Сопротивления. Ни статуса, ни влияния. Пойманы за кражей коаксиума. Видно у Сопротивления дела совсем плохи, раз они опустились до такого, — Хакс презрительно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя свое превосходство над людьми, которых он даже никогда видел.  
— Где это произошло?  
— Рядом с сектором Кеселя, во Внешнем кольце. Им повезло гораздо меньше, чем грязному преступнику Хану Соло в свое время, — имя отца Кайло Хакс выплюнул с особой жестокостью.  
Рен вспомнил, как в редких случаях, когда отец брал его с собой на очередную контрабандистскую вылазку, он не раз слышал за игрой в саббак историю о невероятном Хане Соло и его друге Чуи, которые преодолели дугу Кеселя за 12 парсеков. Детские воспоминания неприятно смешались со взрослой действительностью. Боль от потери отца, тем более от собственных рук, а также слова несносного генерала ранили хуже самого мощного бластера. Стараясь остаться хладнокровным по отношению к высказыванию генерала, Кайло решительно направился в допросную, оставив комментарий о Хане Соло без ответа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали 💜  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось! Не стесняйтесь оставлять отзывы и рассказывать о ваших впечатлениях. Нам будет приятно, и так мы сможем понять, в каком направлении нам двигаться.


End file.
